Everyone has a Secret
by Magayon
Summary: Sasuke is cheated by his wife. Hinata still longed for Naruto's affection. When this two individuals meet one night, things will forever change between them. oneshot sasuhina


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Summary: **__Sasuke is married to Sakura for 3 years but she is cheating on him. Hinata still longed for Naruto's affection. As these two individuals meet, things will never be the same… again._

**Everyone has a Secret**

**By: Magayon**

It was almost dawn and yet his wife had not arrived at their house. He was waiting for her and yet there was no sign of her arrival. It had been a year since he started waiting for his wife at the front door of their house. He had been doing this habit even though he knew she would never come. His wife, Sakura was seeing another man. He knew it but still he remained silent about it. He pretends that he knew nothing about her affair although he knows a lot. His heart almost died in frustration and anger when he found out who is the lover of his wife. It is Naruto, the one he always underestimates when they were young. He indeed underestimates him. He never knew Naruto could do this to him. The friendship he knew between him and Naruto was all a lie. How could he let that lie control his life?

Suddenly, Sasuke decided to take a walk outside. He stood from the ground where he was seated and let his feet decide to where they would take him. It was not yet too far from where he came when he heard someone crying. He then took glances at everywhere and saw a shadow beside a tree not from afar. Out of his curiosity, he walked closer to the shadow. He was surprised to see who owned the cry and the shadow.

"Hinata?" he called, bothered why she was crying.

Hinata was startled by the voice who called her. She lifted her head and saw Sasuke staring at her. Upon seeing him, she immediately wiped her tears and stood up.

"Good evening, Sasuke." She greeted, her hands were trembling.

Sasuke bowed his head a little. "What… what are you doing… here?" he asked.

"Nothing" she replied and looked down.

He stared at her for a moment, examining every part of her. He never thought that the weakest Hyuuga member would grow up to be a lovely lady. Though he didn't intentionally thought of it, he could not avoid not to. For him, she resembles as a fragile crystal that should be taken care of.

"Um… Sasuke?"

Sasuke suddenly heard that pulled him to reality.

"Yes?" he said.

"You… um… what are you doing here?" she asked and was now looking at his eyes.

"Just taking a walk…" he replied. He was feeling a bit awkward on how Hinata looked at him. "Why are you crying?" those words suddenly spilled out of his mouth which surprised Hinata and himself also.

Sasuke noticed the sadness in Hinata's eyes.

"I… um…" in surprise, she could not find the right words to say to him and instead she sat on the big visible root of the tree, leaning on the trunk.

"It's ok if you don't want to answer." He stated.

Hinata shook her head. "No, maybe it's alright to tell you." She muttered.

Sasuke sat beside her, still leaving a foot gap between them.

"It's Naruto. He has a girlfriend now." She confessed.

Sasuke was shocked on what he heard. So, Hinata knew that Naruto's girlfriend is his wife, Sakura.

"I didn't see the face of the girl he is with but they were kissing." And tears began to fall from her eyes.

Upon hearing that, Sasuke was wrong about what he thought earlier. Hinata did not know that it was his wife. Also, Hinata would not tell it to him if she knew it was Sakura.

Silence had filled the entire place for a moment. Both had regaining there composures after the confession. They were silent. Sasuke stared again at Hinata. He could not help not to look at her. The full moon's light over them helped him notice the beauty of the lady. This is the first time he ever stares at her. Before, he never even laid an eye on her since she was not interested in him. Why had he not noticed it?

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand slowly came closer to Hinata's face. As soon as his hand touched Hinata's cheek, he felt something inside of him which he did not feel before. He had touched the face of his wife several times but touching Hinata's face is different.

He faced Hinata and slowly closing the gap between them. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face and he liked it. Finally, he closed the gap between their faces. He was intoxicated by the lips of Hinata that made him want more of her.

Then Sasuke heard soft sobs from the lady. He immediately released her from his kissed and was embarrassed from what he has done. He never intended to kiss her but something pushed him to do it. Something he could not refuse.

Hinata started to cry even more and he wanted to console her but he did not know how. He remained quiet and watched her cry.

"Sakura is my friend." Hinata suddenly said. "And I could not believe I kissed her husband." Her tears won't stop flowing down her eyes. "Don't tell this to anyone…"

Sasuke managed to hear Hinata's words that were like a whisper to him.

"Please?" she begged, afraid of what will happen if anyone will know.

She was hurt and he added more to the hurt she's feeling right now.

He placed his hand on her head that surprised the lady. "Ok." He said. "I won't tell just…" he cupped Hinata's face and wiped her tears with another hand. "just promise me that you'll never cry again."

Hinata was surprised on what he had said to her. "It's a secret?"

Sasuke nodded. "Our secret." And with that he planted a kiss on Hinata's forehead and left.

Hinata could not believe on what happened to her but one thing is for sure, something inside of her has awakened by Sasuke.

The sun was starting to show up and Hinata watched Sasuke walked away carrying the promise he made.

**IxIxIxI**

**End**

**IxIxIxI**

_Hope you all like it. Please don't forget your review! Thanks! _


End file.
